


Together

by Natalie_the_whovian



Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Susie Myerson, Asexuality, Coming Out, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, Femslash Febuary 2021, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Introspection, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, brief/minor recollection of acephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_the_whovian/pseuds/Natalie_the_whovian
Summary: After they end up having to share a bed, Susie ruminates on her feelings for Midge.
Relationships: Miriam "Midge" Maisel/Susie Myerson
Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> No particular prompt for this one.  
> Also, I put this in the tags, but I’m repeating it here just to be safe-at one point Susie briefly recalls acephobia directed at her.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” cried Midge.

A distracted “What?” was Susie’s response, as she was more concerned with making sure that all their luggage had made it into the right room.

“There’s only one bed in this room!”

“Yeah, I fucking know, I’ve got a fucking pair of eyes, Midge.”

“Can’t we change rooms? Or go to different hotel?”

“Look, this was the only fucking room they had left, and Joseph says that the only other hotel in our pice range is infested with cockroaches.”

“Alright. Uh, who’s Joseph?”

“He’s a guy I know. Insider, knows all the places. Listen, if you’re not comfortable sharing, I can sleep on the floor”

“Oh-no, no, you don’t have to do that. I’m fine with sharing”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes, I’m sure!”

Susie held up her hands “I was just making sure. Here, help me unpack”

* * *

That night, Susie climbed into bed along with Midge, but found that she couldn’t fall asleep. She stared up at the ceiling and thought about Midge. Susie had had a crush on Midge for a while, and sleeping in the same bed brought all those feelings right to the surface of her thoughts. Susie was worried that Midge wouldn’t want to date her. It wasn’t a matter of worrying that Midge was straight-she knew that Midge was attracted to women. Hell, she’d even worked that fact into a few of her routines. It wasn’t a matter of worrying that Midge didn’t reciprocate her feelings-she’d seen Midge do and say things that made it clear she was interested in Susie. No, it was the sex. The thing was, Susie had never been interested in having sex. Sure, she’d dated a few women before, and those relationships always started off fine. But whenever her partner had brought the prospect of having sex up, she’d told them that she wasn’t interested in sex. Her partner would always go quiet, and then she’d then break up with Susie quite soon afterwards. She knew that Midge would probably reject her because of that.

Midge interrupted her thoughts by rolling over on the bed to face Susie. “Susie?”

“Yes?” she responded, rolling over herself.

“I’ve got something I want to tell you.”

“Okay then. Go on, tell me.”

“I...I’m in love with you. And I-I want to start dating you”

Susie didn’t respond. _I want to have a relationship with her, but- God, what if Midge thinks I’m a freak for not wanting sex?_ she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Midge. “Susie? Are you alright? You haven’t said anything.

“Yeah, I know just-give me a mo'.” She took a deep breath and thought _well, here goes nothing,_ “Midge, I would like to start dating you but...I’m not interested in sex. Are you okay with that?”

From what Susie could make out in the dark, Midge was a bit surprised by what Susie said, but she quickly recovered. “Okay. Sure, that’s fine. I can work with that. We can talk more in the morning, okay?”

“Okay.” Susie rolled back over. “Good night, Midge”

“Good night, Susie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


End file.
